


You're so fucking annoying

by Enormous_disappointment



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enormous_disappointment/pseuds/Enormous_disappointment
Summary: Hisoka plans a nice evening for him and Illumi but it quickly becomes disastrous when Illumi snaps at him.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	You're so fucking annoying

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @/Hisokazoldyck tik tok. <3
> 
> Link: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJ9BKp9w/

When Hisoka woke up that morning, he noticed two important details. The first being the date, Illumi was finally coming home from a job, and the second was the weather. He heard the wind howling and the lack of sunlight, pouring into his bedroom. Deciding to plan an evening for his husband, he goes and starts his day. Cleaning their home and buying groceries to prepare a nice warm meal for his husband to enjoy. Smiling to himself, he feels happy and wanted, a feeling foreign to him. 

As time passes, he decides to set the table and turn off the stove. While llumi makes his way home, Hisoka decides to freshen up and then wait. Unbeknownst to him, Illumi is stressed and fuming. Wanting to just go home and sleep it off, not in the mood to deal with anyone. Roughly opening and closing the door, he goes straight to their bedroom and showers. Hisoka knocks on his door and tells him that he made dinner and would wait for him downstairs. When Illumi heads downstairs, he notices his food already set on the table and Hisoka waiting. 

They eat in silence and once done, Hisoka decides to start talking. He talks about his days alone, the new recipes he found and tried, the plants and asks Illumi about his job. Insensible to the fumes of anger that is radiating from Illumi, he keeps asking and starts cleaning up. Illumi leaves the dining room, without a word, and Hisoka leaves him be. Heading upstairs once the dishes were cleaned and the extra food stored, he decides to kiss Illumi. 

The bubble popped. Illumi pushes him off and starts yelling. "Fuck off Hisoka. Why can't you just leave?!" Hisoka, stunned, takes a step back and replies, "I'm not following. Where do I go? Why should I leave? This is my room as well." Illumi, laughing at him states, "You are so fucking boring. I am wasting my time with you. Do you even have friends or a family, aside from me?" Hisoka stays silent, having no answer for that last question. "Of course, you don't, I guess no one wants a worthless, clingy, dumbass of a clown near them." Finding his voice, he states, "You wanted me, which is why we are married Illumi. Don't ever forget it." 

Walking closer to Hisoka, he grabs his face and makes him keep eye contact as he speaks. "Hey, I'm going to be honest with you because no one else will. Any person who says they are interested in you, beyond just fucking you, is full of shit." Hisoka just nods and walks out the room and Illumi decides to sleep. After an hour, Illumi wakes up and realizes that Hisoka is not next to him. Sighing, he gets up and heads downstairs to look for him. Walking from room to room, he finally decides to head to the garden. Walking outside, he hears small whimpers and stops. Assuming a small animal may have gotten wounded, he follows the sound. ' _Might as well end the creature.'_

Getting closer to the sound, he sees that it is not coming from some animal but from his husband. Hisoka, sitting on the grass, is crying. Big, fat tears rolling down his face, small whimpers and tiny sniffles are painting his face. Illumi, quickly deciding, sits next to Hisoka and mumbles a half assed apology. When he did not receive a response, he tried to use his actions. Wrapping his arms around Hisoka, he apologized again. Hisoka pays him no mind and leaves his embrace. This small action scared Illumi, Hisoka loved being touched and for him to reject it was alarming. 

Standing up, he managed to pick up Hisoka and quickly carry him inside. Taking him to the kitchen he sets him on a counter, away from the stove, and begins questioning him. "Hisoka, baby, I'm sorry for earlier. Could you please talk to me?" Kissing his forehead, he feels Hisoka tremble and shake, sadness encompassing his body. "Hisoka, I'm going to make us some tea. Let us talk, okay. I'm sorry for what I said, I was being stupid and cranky." Feeling a small nod from his lover, he goes and makes the tea. Once done, he quickly walks back to where he set Hisoka down and places the cup next to him. "Why are you crying? Why didn't you come back to the room? Please speak to me, baby." The question leaves his mouth, and he waits for a response. Hisoka, quietly, drink his tea and does not answer him.

After waiting for a response that never came, he places the cups in the sink and carries Hisoka to their bedroom. In the comfort of the room, Hisoka starts talking. "I know." Taking a deep breath, he continues, "I know that I'm unloved, worthless, and unwanted. It is common knowledge at this point. I thought you saw me in a different light. I guess I was wrong." Laughing softly, "For the longest time, I'd let people use me however they wanted and would lie to myself that they, at one point, wanted me but that was never the case." Looking up at Illumi's guilty face, he finished by saying, "I forgive you, Illumi." 

Illumi hugs him tightly. "I'm sorry Hisoka, I know that I say insensitive phrases when angry but please don't ever believe me. You are the best person to enter my life!" Making a small, mental note to start speaking what he feels instead of hurting those he loves. Separating from his husband, he reassures him with words and kisses how worthy he really is. Hisoka stands up and heads to the bathroom and washes his face of all the snot and tears, ready to sleep off the emotional toll he felt. Coming back, he sees Illumi laying down, arms wide open and ready to cuddle. Laying next to him, Illumi envelops him frame and kisses him goodnight. That night Hisoka sleeps of a better future, one where Illumi is more open with his emotions and he, more confident in his role as husband.


End file.
